deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor Palpatine (Legends)/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Atrocitus (by JWarrior89) On board the second Death Star, Palpatine sits in his throne room. Suddenly, he hears the door slide open behind him; he rotates his throne around to see Atrocitus storming toward him, dragging the corpse of one of his Elite Guards by his neck. Atrocitus throws the corpse at Palpatine's feet. "Palpatine!" Atrocitus roars. "Master Atrocitus," Palpatine responds, "You are stronger than I expected. I thought my forces would have granted you more of a challenge." "I am fueled by rage itself!" Atrocitus growls, "You are a fool for thinking your pathetic guards could hinder me, and you shall pay for that foolishness with your life!" "Are you threatening me, Atrocitus?" Palpatine asks, cooly. "When I'm done with you," Atrocitus roars, "I will rip you in half and feast on your flesh!" Palpatine gets up from his throne. "So be it..." he says. He raises his hands and casts Force Lightning, but Atrocitus flies upward to avoid it. Palpatine continues to cast lightning, but Atrocitus manages to dodge it, then flies forward, slamming into Palpatine. He pins Palpatine against the wall and proceeds to viciously beat him. He then turns and throws Palpatine across the room. Palpatine crashes to the floor, but quickly gets to his feet, drawing and igniting his lightsaber. Atrocitus fires several energy blasts from his power ring, but Palpatine blocks them all. He then reaches out with the Force, pulling loose part of an upper platform and hurls it at Atrocitus, who doesn't get out of the way in time and is sent crashing to the floor. Palpatine grins at the sight of Atrocitus pinned under the platform, but his grin quickly vanishes as Atrocitus manages to push it off and get to his feet. Growling, he forms an energy blade from his red power ring and charges Palpatine. He swings his blade, but Palpatine manages to block it with his lightsaber. The two engage in a vicious sword battle. For a while, the two are evenly matched, but then Palpatine enhances his movements with Force Speed, unleashing a flurry of blows that force Atrocitus back. Suddenly, Palpatine uses the Force to blast him against the wall, then leaps at him using Force Flight. He swings his lightsaber, but Atrocitus rolls out of the way, behind Palpatine. Atrocitus lunges at Palpatine with his energy blade, but Palpatine quickly blasts him with Force Lightning, stopping him dead in his tracks. Atrocitus roars in pain as the lightning courses through him. Palpatine continues to cast lightning, forcing him to his knees. He then stops, and slowly approaches Atrocitus. "Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design." he says, "Your pathetic Red Lantern Corps are heading into a trap. They will be put down like the mindless animals they are." Atrocitus growls in fury. "And now, Atrocitus..." Palpatine says, softly, "you will die..." Atrocitus roars and stabs at Palpatine, but in one swift motion, Palpatine cuts off his hand with his lightsaber. Atrocitus cries out in pain as his hand, red power ring still on the finger, falls to the floor. Without the ring to circulate his blood, Atrocitus crumples to the floor and slowly dies. Palpatine deactivates his lightsaber and cackles in victory. Winner: Palpatine. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage